tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dead Characters
Characters who have died, either in canon, or on the MUX. Humans Most members of G.I. Joe who die in action are buried in Arlington National Cemetery, such as Joe members who perished in Benzheen and all other Joes who have perished over the years, such as Mangler, Sergeant First Class "Shooter" Craig, and General Flagg. Cobras who die are often harvested for genetic material, if Dr. Mindbender can gain access to their remains in time. G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc * Mangler *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Cobra KIA’s * Darklon: Killed by Destro under Cobra Commander's influence * Serpentor: Killed During Cobra Civil War By Zartan; Arrow Through Eye * Scarface: Killed in Destruction of a Prefabricated Joe Base, shortly before Dr. Venom and Kwinn are killed. * Dr. Venom: Killed by a Hidden Grenade after he shoots Kwinn. * Kwinn: Shot by Dr. Venom, after Denouncing Cobra * Fred VII: Died in the Freighter, after Cobra Commander Returned to take Control of Cobra * Voltar: Died in the Freighter after Cobra Commander returned to take control of Cobra * Raptor: Died in the Freighter after Cobra Commander returned to take control of Cobra * Croc Master: Died in Freighter after Cobra Commander returned to take control of Cobra * Rusalka: Died after Combat with Snake-Eyes Oktober Guard * Horrorshow * Schrage * Stormavik IMORTAL * Damon Ward - killed when IMORTAL base imploded * Kyle St James - killed when IMORTAL base imploded Other * Archibald Witwicky - Died in an insane asylum in 1938. Transformers * Amalgam - killed by Optimus Prime * Galvatron - Killed by Megatron * Impactor - former leader of the Wreckers, died saving Emirate Xaaron * Outrider - killed by Harbinger * Unicron - Killed by combined Autobot/Decepticon/alien forces * Zetar - Heroic Autobot killed in a battle against Trypticon OOC Note Even though death seems like a revolving door in both the G.I. Joe and Transformers cartoons and comics, it is *very* difficult to be approved to bring back a character from the dead as a character on the MUX. A few have been brought back for TPs (such as Alpha Trion and Doc), but to bring a dead character back as a permanent addition to the MUX would require a compelling app, backstory and reason. Nonetheless, the technology is there. Shattered Glass Humans * Chip Chase (SG) - Killed by Buster Witwicky * General Flint - Killed by Ebony * Sparkplug Witwicky (SG) - died of natural causes * Spike Witwicky (SG) - Died in a hotel in the main TFUniverse, killed by Nightfall * Capt Zero (SG) - Killed by Lt Bludd Transformers * Cliffjumper (SG) - killed in cross-fire, resurrected by Omega Terminus as a zombie * Frenzy (SG) - killed by Windcharger (SG) * Drench (SG) - killed by Optimus Prime, resurrected by Omega Terminus as a zombie * Hyperdrive (SG) - killed by Thunderclash, resurrected by Omega Terminus as a zombie * Pipes (SG) - killed by Wheeljack (SG) * Jetfire (SG) - killed by Emperor Prime Killed by Alpha Trion ;Bodies found in the Temple of Knowledge * Boltax (SG) - killed by Alpha Trion - body found in the Temple of Knowledge, then resurrected by Wreck-Gar (SG) * Crosshairs (SG) - killed by Alpha Trion - bodies found in the Temple of Knowledge, then resurrected by Wreck-Gar (SG) * Holepunch (SG) - killed by Alpha Trion - bodies found in the Temple of Knowledge, then resurrected by Wreck-Gar (SG) * Pinpointer (SG) - killed by Alpha Trion - bodies found in the Temple of Knowledge, then resurrected by Wreck-Gar (SG) * Scoop (SG) - killed by Alpha Trion - bodies found in the Temple of Knowledge, then resurrected by Wreck-Gar (SG) Wreckers killed in Praxus-Delta by the Mayhem Suppression Squad * Impactor * Rack'n'Ruin * Tap-Out * Topspin (Reported) * Twin Twist (Reported) What If Worlds Decepticon World The following Autobots where killed either during or after the Ark Massacre. *Optimus Prime *Alpha Trion *Bluestreak *Brawn *Cliffjumper *Gears *Hound *Huffer *Ironhide *Jazz *Mirage *Ratchet *Trailbreaker *Wheeljack *Windcharger *Hauler *Blaster *Hoist *Red Alert *Inferno *Powerglide *Grapple *Cosmos *Beachcomber *Smokescreen *Seaspray *Tracks *Warpath *Elita One *Chromia *Firestar *Moonracer *Greenlight *Lancer *Hot Rod Category:Characters Category:Dead